A ski trip to remember or forget
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron are looking forward to a relaxing ski trip.


Kim Possible and the other characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company.

A Ski Trip to Remember.

Kim and Ron were going on a ski trip with the school and having a great time. Kim's parents were not going as chaperones this time. Kim remembered the last time and shuddered when she thought of her parents starting to sing 100 bottles of pop on the wall. She still had nightmares over that fiasco. She had wanted to crawl under the bus during all of that. She was hopeful that this trip would be a chance just to have a good time with here best friend without some crazed villain and his henchmen trying to chase or capture them. She really hoped that nothing embarrassing would happen. She had no idea of what was in store for her and Ron.

The morning dawned crisp and clean. New snow had fallen and the slopes were in near perfect condition, if not a little slippery. The two friends got their equipment and headed for the slopes with the other students. They were exciting to be skiing with few worries. They had contacted Wade earlier to get a status report on all the villains. Wade reported no activity from anybody so the two teens should have a relaxing day. "Booyah" said Ron when heard the news. Kim smiled, gave a thumbs up and said "spankin". They put on their skis and headed for the lifts.

They had gone down the slopes several times and had been having a great time. Ron had been asking Kim to go with him to some of the upper slopes and finally she relented.

"OK, Ron, but let me use the restroom first, if I can find one" Kim said.

"Well, Kimmie, I saw some at the top of Delta Slope. I heard you and Ron wanted a hard slope so go to the top of Delta, find a restroom and ski down." Suggested Bonnie.

"Sounds good to me, KP" Ron said as Bonnie skied off.

"I don't know, Ron, since when has Bonnie ever done me a favor?" questioned Kim.

"AH, come on Kim, even Bonnie wouldn't be that low." Said Ron.

Later the two teens stood at the top of Delta Slope. "This is just great Ron; there are no restrooms up here. When I get my hands on Bonnie, I will wring her little neck. I just hope I can make it to the bottom. I'll never drink so much orange juice at breakfast again." Growled Kim.

"Well, Kim, you said you really like fresh squeezed OJ like they had at the…" Ron saw the look Kim was giving him "OK, let stop that train of thought before we have a train wreck."

Kim just glared at Ron.

"Well, KP, we can just head down the slope as fast as we can" Ron said apologetically.

"Whatever" said Kim and headed down the slope. This particular slope was almost empty so they had a lot of room.

Kim stopped at one point and told Ron. "Ron, I have to stop, I'm desperate. The slope is almost empty. I am going over here in the bushes and take care of some business."

Ron blushed and said "OK, KP, I will stand here on this side of the slope. If someone comes along they will have to go over to the other side of the slope and they won't have a chance to see you.

Kim smiled at Ron, he always thinking of ways to help. "Thanks, Ron". She proceeded to move off the side of the slope and found some bushes. Ron had politely turned his back and was watching up the slope. A sudden urgent need hit her and she knew she would not have time to take off her skis so she just dropped her ski poles and her ski bibs and proceeded to take care of some urgently needed business. When she finished with immense relief she started to stand up and lost her balance. She struggled to maintain her balance and her hand got caught in her ski bib straps and she started to slide. She then realized that her skis were pointed straight down the slopes. She gave a startled screech as she tried to stand up and found out she couldn't as her hands were tangled in her ski bib suspenders.

Ron heard Kim scream and jerked around just in time to see Kim take off down the slopes in a rather interesting position. "AH, Kim, what is going on?"

"RON, HELLLPPP" was all the Kim could scream.

Ron took off after Kim. He had a hard time catching up with her as she was really moving. Also the view that he had of Kim was one that he most definitely not used to and it was hard to keep his concentration on his skiing. He looked again when he heard Kim scream again and realized that the slope they were on was intersecting with a heavily traveled slope.

All Kim could do is scream "OH, NO" as she blazed off the old slope onto the new and much more crowded slope. This activity caused quite a stir among the other skiers and caused several small collisions and falls as she sped past. Kim struggled to get her hands free when she realized that the slope turned and there was no way that she was going to be able to make the turn.

Ron heard Kim still screaming his name when he saw her shoot off the side of the slope. Her screaming stopped as he saw a small tree shake hard enough to knock the snow off. He rushed to her side to check to see if she was alright. He found her lying beside the tree as he stopped at her side. "Kim, are you OK?" he asked.

"Ron, I think I broke my leg, but I need you to do one thing first." She moaned.

"What's that Kim? He asked.

"HELP ME PULL MY PANTS UP!!!" she yelled.

Later that afternoon

Ron helped Kim to one of the side lounges that overlooked the slopes. He got her a seat next to the fireplace, then went and got both of them some hot chocolate. Kim leg was broken but not badly. She would have to wear a cast for a little while. Kim was still in a little pain, but Ron was being so nice about everything it helped take the pain away. She was so embarrassed at what had happened. When she had screamed at him to pull up her pants she could tell that he had gotten more than an eyeful helping her. Just looking at his face turning several shaped of deep red told her that story. Ron was doing everything that he could to make Kim comfortable, but every time she saw him looking at her she would turn several shapes of red.

"Hey, KP, don't worry. It's not like I have seen… I mean … ah" as he sat close at her side. She pulled him close and said "Thank you, Ron, don't worry"

"Well, Kimmie, I heard there will be a full 'moon' out tonight, are you sure you don't want to join us on the slopes?" said Bonnie as she walked by. "I also heard that there was a "moon" on the slopes today" She laughed with her friends as they walked off. Ron heard Kim growl. He put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"It's OK, KP. It will just give us some extra time to snuggle here by the fire." Ron said with a grin. Kim sighed and gave a sly grin. That did sound good. They sat and talked by the fire and watched the others ski.

"Ron, why don't you, go ski. I'll be okay." Kim mentioned to Ron.

"That's OK, KP. I came on the trip to spend some down time with you. I like skiing, but it wouldn't be fun without you. I rather just sit here with you, we don't get much of a chance just to talk sometimes." Said Ron as he reached over and stroked Kim's hair.

Kim relaxed even more and gave Ron a sly smile. "Thanks, Ron" as she snuggled up to him.

Another couple came up to the seats across from them. The wife was trying to help her husband who was on crutches like Kim. She got him seated and sat beside him. "I see your friend has luck like my husband does." She said to the two teens.

"What happened?" asked Kim.

"Well" said the husband getting a glare from his wife. "As I told her, I was minding my own business skiing down the main slope when I heard this screaming. The next thing I know some young girl goes flying past me on skis with her pants down. I was so surprised that I forgot to look were I was going and went off the slope and hit a tree."

"Forgot, where you were going, right, you were getting an eyeful and just didn't look where you were going." His wife growled.

"What happened to you young lady?" the husband asked.

"Oh, I just slipped on some icy steps and fell" Kim said as her face turned a dark, deep, red. "Ron, please get me my crutches, I think I would like some fresh air."

"You be careful, young lady, let your friend help you there" the wife said.

"That young girl sure had pretty red hair." She said as Kim and Ron left.

"You know, come to think of it, that young girl I saw had red hair I think." the husband said. "OOWWW" he continued when his wife punched him in the arm. "Hair nothing, you weren't looking at her hair" the wife growled.

Kim growled as she left the room as quickly as she could with Ron helping her as much as he could, but sporting a huge grin.

"Ron, I may be on crutches, but I can make sure that you sport a pair if you don't wipe that grin off your face." Kim growled.

"OK, KP" Ron said with a smile as he helped Kim out the door.

* * *


End file.
